


Making Out, Stepping Out

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's one to do after consuming spiked soup? Why, go out for more food, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out, Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



It wasn’t as if Akane Owari was some sort of one trick pony. Any gymnastics routine you could dream up, she could tackle without a second thought. Emotionally speaking, however, was something of a different story.

Happiness, frustration, anger, excitement… they were fine acquaintances of her’s. Embarrassment, on the other hand, was little more than a stranger to her until just recently.

“Owari-san?” Sonia asked her one day after class. “Is everything alright between you and Nidai-san?”

“Yeah, ’s cool," she replied, scratching at an itch on the back of her neck. "What about it?”

“Well, I noticed that the two of you weren’t spending as much time together as usual. Usually the two of you are like two makango in a boonhatcher!”

“Er, right…” While one half of Akane’s brain attempted to remember what Sonia had told her that a ‘makango’ was again, the other half rocketed back to the day one week ago in which Saionji had spiked the soup.

His hands on her back and hips had felt so different from how they usually did during post-PE rub-downs. Rough and powerful, she could feel his touch all the way down to her core.

He had been her training buddy, her coach, her friend, but now their lips were together and suddenly no matter how much Akane thought she loved food, she couldn’t remember a flavor better than her classmate in that moment.

They had fumbled, with Nidai half carrying her, into a corner of the classroom, away from where the other students squirmed and wished that they had ordered the larger uniform pant size.

They hadn’t been able to stop themselves until most of the other students had been escorted to the nurse’s office, and only then because Chisa had had to call for Sakakura to come and pry them apart.

Akane hadn’t been able to bring herself to look at him the next day after that. She had never seen her friend in that way before. It was only that damn soup, she told herself, but still she remained unable to banish thoughts of him from her head, even all throughout the next day and the next.

“The weekend is coming up,” Sonia continued. “Why don’t the two of you spend the day together and reconnect?”

 _Don’t say ‘connect’,_ Akane thought with an inner cringe. Still, she took Sonia’s advice, approaching Nidai’s desk and inviting him to barbeque the next day.

 _I sound like Tsumiki of all people,_ she thought after catching a stutter in her voice.

“Of course!” Nidai boomed. “You didn’t even have to ask!”

And so the two met up at the school gates the next afternoon, and headed straight for the barbeque joint.

The two stayed for hours, causing a ruckus until their waitress began to cough none-too subtly while taking meaningful glances toward the exit.

“Hey, you uh, wanna go somewhere else? I mean, we spend enough time at school as it is to just head right back, am I right?”

“When you’re right, you’re right!”

After a full day of browsing sporting goods shops, and taking in a wrestling match that offered cheap nose-bleed tickets, Akane suddenly realised that all of her awkward feelings had disappeared, and that she had only thought of kissing him once the whole time…or maybe twice.

After they went their separate ways, Sonia caught up to Akane in the dormitory hallway.

“So, how was your date?”

“…That was a date?”

 

_End_

 


End file.
